The Virus of Life
by cheshiregrin92
Summary: Her name meant 'fear-inspiring' and that was exactly what she was going to do. Gotham will burn and the new Batman will fall just as his predecessor did. Set a year after TDKR and will involve new and familiar faces.


AN: Hi everyone! So, this is my first story and obviously my first time every using Fan Fiction and what better way than to write a Batman fan fiction. Warning I may not be the best out their but give me a chance :). I've had this idea in my head for a while so I finally summoned up the courage to post it on here. Any positive feedback is much appreciated!

I don't own/ have the rights to anything DC's or anything from Christopher Nolan's Batman or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC.

* * *

The night was quiet except for the heavy breathing of the frightened man. His feet carelessly pounded against the alley's floor running from something, someone he could not see. With arms flailing around him and head whipping back every few seconds the unfortunate man had failed to notice the dead-end he lead himself to. Slamming against the chain linked fence grasping with his fingers, shaking it violently, and crying out in frustration. The noise of soft footsteps from behind reached his ear causing him abruptly to turn around, eyes wide and breathing erratic as he saw the figure before him. From what little light the moon offered a figure of a woman with long dark hair and dressed in all black was presented in front of him. The man could not believe it, all this time he was running away from a woman! He, Vincent Moretti, the right hand man of Sal Maroni was running away from a little girl? At this he laughed, relief flooding him.

"And may I ask what is so funny, Mr. Moretti?" her voice soft, with an accent, and sweet like honey. If only he was able to see her face better. Snapping out of his thoughts it dawned on Vincent she knew his name.

"The fact that I was running a marathon and here I am to find that I was running from an unarmed woman. What's not funny about that? Now tell me sweetheart, how do you know my name?" he asked while running a hand through his hair.

The mystery woman chuckled, and took a few steps closer to him. Now Vincent was able to get a better look at her even under the pale moonlight. She was beautiful, otherworldly almost. She was tall maybe standing about 5'8" give or take. He took in her wardrobe tight black pants, with worn out combat boots, a black thermal covered with a bullet proof vest, and to top it off were a pair black gloves. What stood out the most was the scar on her neck, it seemed long healed but still even in the dark stood out looking angry and showed a past of pain. Vincent's heart nearly stopped when he finally tore his eyes away from the scar and looked into her eyes. There was no emotion, just dead space. Again, the fear he felt earlier quickly crept up on him.

"The only thing funny here, Mr. Moretti, is you. You are a poor excuse of a human being and everything that represents this polluted filth known as Gotham City," her voice laced with disgust, "I know your name because it is my job to, I know the names and locations of all your little friends, and the pig you work for."

Moretti was now dripping in sweat despite it being a cold night in Gotham. He almost couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Was it all true? She was bluffing, she had to be. "Who are you? What do you want from me?!" At this outburst she moved closer, standing only a foot away from her, leaning in to his face she said,

"It doesn't matter who I am, who we are, what matters is our plan. The fire will soon rise again to purge the world from filth like you. You are a rapist and a thief. You're heart is filled with nothing but greed," she looked down from him her eyes indicating her mind is in a far off place now whispering to herself, "the world is so full of it."

"What are you talking about?" He was beyond confused now and even more fearful for his life as it was obvious this woman was not all there. As quick as lighting she snapped out of her dazed and gave him a warm smile.

"Forgive me for you not know what I am talking about. You never will actually for you'll be long gone before he rises again. You and your friends."

"Gone? WHAT IS THIS? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY BITCH?"

Her smile widening she clasped his face with both her hands, leaning into his ear she whispered, "Roman sends his regards." She took a step back and relished the confused look on his face when realization finally set in. Right before Moretti had the chance to open his mouth a bullet shot through the side of his head, his body landing with a thud on the raunchy alley floor.

_"Must you always do that to our targets?"_ a male voice crackled over the radio that laid in the pocket of her vest, his slightly accented voice scolding her. Quickly removing the radio from her pocket she laughed quietly to herself before responding.

"Oh, my love, you know I can't help but play with my food. It's just too much fun besides he deserved a good scare I think he may have peed himself. Excellent shot by the way."

_"Yeah, yeah. Take a picture of the body and meet me at the opening of the alley. Oh, and Bhairavi hurry up, I would like to get some rest before our meeting with Roman tomorrow morning."_

"I hate that asshole, he pays us shit for what we do for him. Remind me why are we even working for that intolerable prick?"

_"You know why. His time will come don't you worry about that. Now, hurry up my patience is running thin."_

"Aye aye captain."

After taking snapshots of their proof of a hard night's work Bhairavi made her way back down to the opening of the alley where a black Lexus SUV sat waiting for her. The sound of sirens caused her to quicken her pace of course they would be called the sound of the gunshot no doubt alerted a few nearby residents, good to know that Gotham still had citizens with common sense. As she reached the car she only but threw the door open and hastily buckled her seatbelt as the SUV sped off leaving the sound of the sirens far behind. Turning to her left she placed a soft kiss on the cheek of her comrade, stroking his handsome face with her hand.

"Barsad, I am hungry. Podemos parar para comer? Pleaaaassseeeee?"

Rolling his eyes and sighing Barsad glanced at the woman sitting in the passenger seat, "Bhairavi we have plenty of food back at base besides you know better than to ask that it's dangerous for me to even be out now, no matter how long it's been the police are out for my blood and his even more. Do you want to get us killed?"At this he momentarily took his eyes off the road to give her a cold stare, causing her to slightly jump at his harsh tone.

"No... perdóname. I-I was just wondering was all it's not often we get to go out on jobs together like before."

"I didn't mean to be so hard on you, although I needed to get out of that house before driving myself insane, I don't like leaving him unattended in case he..."

"I know, I wouldn't want that to happen either. I tell you what, when we get home I make us something to eat and then you head on to bed. I'll watch over him tonight."At this Barsad smiled warmly at her, taking her hand in his and placing a soft kiss against her now bare knuckles, she having discard her gloves long ago. Both taking a second to stare at each other, he was the first to break away and continue driving on to the private suite they resided in.

* * *

After making a quick snack for herself and Barsad they both decided to call it a night. Barsad retired to his own room at the far end of the lavish apartment Bhairavi managed to have purchased under the false name of Elizabeth Cortez, and that same name she used to get into America. After receiving a call from her colleague Isaac informing her of what had happened during Gotham's liberation. How Barsad was injured but would live, Talia Al Ghul was killed, and Bane left in critical condition. That was now a year ago Barsad's wounds healed and they were able to stabilized Bane and his wound healed with the help of an unwilling doctor, but he would remain in a coma and when he would wake up was the question. Out of fear for their safety Bhairavi disposed of the doctor and took up caring for Bane herself along with Barsad. Their medical knowledge only came so far.

The sounds of the respirator and the steady beep of the heart monitor met her ears as she entered the master bedroom. In the middle of the room laid a large bed and on it a massive figure and even in a deep undisturbed sleep Bane was still an intimidating man. His mask had been longed removed, kept in a safe place until he awakes, for now pumping him a steady amount of his medicine through the respirator would have to do. It pained Bhairavi to see her leader in such a weakened state, if anyone were to know of their whereabouts it would be the end for him. She didn't know how they were able to move him nor did she question it. The past year she waited patiently for him to come back to their world.

Closing the door behind her she moved towards the chair that sat by the bed, taking a seat she grabbed his large hands in hers and just watched over him. She watched over him the way he did in her time of need. Bringing her free hand against her neck, the feel of the scar was raised and angry. Staring at her Bane she began to doze off to distant memories. It was funny how she was caring for Bane when he was the one that would care for her. She thought of the day she received her scar, it was now ten long years ago. Barely alive with everyone she ever loved dead around her, she was still to this day surprised he even heard her soft cries for help. That day she died and was reborn thanks to her savior. Oh, how she adored him; He was her brother, her father, and her savior. She never looked back the day she left her home country of Peru to be trained by him. No regrets. Never. The only regret she did have was not being in Gotham with him and Barsad, maybe she could have done something to help. Anything. But she knew then outcome of Talia's plan and she was secretly grateful it failed, she didn't know what she would have done without Barsad or how she would have handled the lost of Bane. Atleast there was a chance for him. But, if it weren't for the late Batman none of this would have ever happened. If only he had stayed out of the way when Ra's Al Ghul had come to cleanse Gotham.

Gotham. What a poor excuse of a city, it was not worth saving and even after what happened the previous year you'd think it would have overcome such a terrible crisis. It only got worse. The city is as corrupt as ever. It bred filth and it strived on anguish. The smart ones left as soon as they were able to, leaving everything behind. The poor and unfortunate had no choice but to continue living here; and the high society bigots decided they could help rebuild Gotham to once great city that it was. It even had a new Batman, and what a foolish man he was for taking on such a big role, Bhairavi hopes to cross paths with him one day. Then there was the mob, Salvatore Maroni figured that this was his chance to make a big comeback after the events that took place nine years ago as well as several other mob bosses. Now, she and Barsad are employed by one of them. Roman Sionis. He was a power hungry sadistic bastard and it sickened Bhairavi to know that they stooped so slow as to do his dirty work. She was not trained as an assassin to work for so little money. But, they had to bide their time. He was just someone they amused. As Barsad said his time will come, as will the rest of the lost souls in Gotham.

Still staring down at Bane she squeezed his hand and vowed that he will get his revenge. Gotham will know true fear again. Nothing, not even this new Batman, will get in their way. Until that day the city can rest easy. But that doesn't mean Bhairavi couldn't have her fun. At that she released Bane's hand from her grip and laid a kiss to his head. Sighing deeply she turned around a softly closed the door behind her; walking to her room to get the rest she needed for the next day and she'll need as much as possible if she were to deal with Roman.

* * *

Podemos parar para comer : Can we stop to eat

perdóname : forgive me or excuse me


End file.
